Quimera
by Elisa0795
Summary: El anheló por alguien te hace imaginar de lo que pasaría y habría miles de respuestas ante una sola pregunta. ¿Un sueño? Cumplía más de sus expectativas. Personajes: Oda y Dazai. Palabra: Reencuentro.


Título: Quimera.

Palabra: Reencuentro.

Personajes: Oda y Dazai.

Capítulo: Único.

Los personajes no son de mi auditoría. Le pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sinopsis:

El anheló por alguien te hace imaginar de lo que pasaría y habría miles de respuestas ante una sola pregunta. ¿Un sueño? Cumplía más de sus expectativas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El joven detective de cabellera castaña se mantenía en pie, frente a la lápida que venía escrito el nombre de la persona que hizo que cambiará de bando y forma de pensar. Pasando al lado del bien.

Era contados los días en que le iba a visitar pero cada vez que se cumplía otro año más por la muerte de Sakunosuke, se encontraba en ese lugar que había sido desconocido para algunos, como el chico tigre, encontrándolo detrás mientras que recarga su espalda y se deja guiar por ese silencio.

Habían pequeña cosas o palabras que repentinamente llegaba a extrañar, ya si se encontrará ocupado o no. Siempre ocurría algo y provocaba añoranza, el bar, cuando veía a Ango aunque fueran unos cuantos sin importar el odio que pudiera sentir, la mafia, cosas sin fin. Pero no todo el tiempo se encontraba dentro de la melancolía, ya que los pocos trabajos que tomaba hacían distraerle o se ocupaban sus compañeros de la agencia en hacer algo.

Por esa noche visito el bar Lupin, solo, pidiendo dos vasos de whisky y el bartender cumpliendo con la orden, dejando los dos vasos cristalinos frente del joven de ojos marrones. Dazai movió uno de los recipiente hasta el asiento de a lado, sin haber movido su cabeza, simulando como si se encontrara en compañía pero no era así. Al final bebió de aquel líquido exquisito, la boca de la copa tocaba ligeramente el labio inferior pero instantemente se curvo la comisuras de su labio llegando a formar una pequeña sonrisa y en susurro dijo lo siguiente —Odasaku…— añoranza se podía escuchar en el tono de voz y al igual sus facciones cuando llamo a quien fue como su compañero de copas cuando terminaba un trabajo cuando pertenecía en la mafia. Pero en sí, había algo más que compañerismo… Algo que no podía mencionar ahora y lo mantenía en silencio.

—El lado de la luz ciertamente es mucho mejor. — aunque pudiera escucharse algo fantasioso o incrédulo podía imaginarse que seguramente la silueta de Oda se encontraba acompañándolo y le sonreía de manera discreta ya que sus actos iba para un bien. Salvar a las personas aún si en un principio antes de que pasara aquel trágico momento le daba igual en qué lado se encontraría o inclusive era verdad el hecho que hubiera seguido asesinando aquellos seres de interrumpieran a la Porta mafia. Cumpliendo la orden de Ōgai Mori.

Pasaba el tiempo pero Osamu no se marchaba del lugar sin importar en que no hubiera personas en donde se encontraba hasta que el mayor avisó que en unos cuantos minutos cerrarían y se dejo de escuchar la música. Siendo la señal en que hizo que se levantara y se fuera de ahí, pero la copa que había movido hacía uno de su costado se mantuvo intacta, no bebió de ella. Seguramente el barman se preguntaría por qué pedía una de más y no se la llegaría a tomar.

Sus pasos eran firmes mientras sus manos eran ocultadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, por suerte es tolerante con el alcohol y no como Nakahara. Así que pudo llegar a su apartamento sin ninguna dificultad.

Sin haberse cambiado o alistado las cosas se acostó en su futón, mirando el techo por unos largos minutos ya que solamente debía esperar a que cayera dormido. Ese día había sido sumamente tranquilo, en la mañana se encontraba en la agencia y cumplió con un trabajo rápido ya que solamente debía atrapar a un pequeños ladrón, fuera de ahí hizo mención en que intentaría un nuevo método de suicidio que había descubierto pero por esa vez fue una mentira.

No se dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos y quedo dormido. Su respiración era tan tranquila en el punto en que si alguien se encontrara con él se relajaría demasiado.

[…]

Era contable las veces en la que ha pasado por un sueño o pesadilla pero esto era más que eso y a la vez un cierto toque se superficialidad, ya que podía ver por completo su cuerpo mientras que se encontraba dando paso sin dirección alguna, al parecer no había alguna finalidad o que de detuviera al pasar el supuesto tiempo que estaba pasando pero todo el lugar era de un color blanco pero no hay un deje de cansancio hasta que se había detenido al parecer su imagen se encontraba buscando algo más pero no lo lograba encontrar nada hasta que una vez se había hecho presente. Su nombre, alguien le llamo y reconoció aquella voz sin importar los años que pudieron haber pasado sin tener la presencia del hombre de cabellos rojizos.

Estando frente a frente, no había ninguna diferencia de la última vez que le llego a ver y perdiera la vida, su expresión era sumamente sería y tranquila —Odasuku…— ahora fue Osamu quien le menciono y en voz baja cuestiono — ¿Esto es real?

—No, no lo es Dazai. — fue una respuesta inmediata por parte del mayor.

De alguna forma sabía que esa respuesta era que le daría, aun si no se encontrara consiente sabía que se encontraba en un producto de un sueño, esas imágenes mentales podían ser algo tristes pero certeras ante las preguntas que pudiera realizar aunque seguramente también controlaba las respuestas de su adverso.

—Sabes encontré una nuevo método para realizar un suicidio aunque con la idea de cometerlo doble sigo insistiendo…— el detective llego a explicarle hasta el mínimo detalle y era escuchado, al final pudo ver una vez aquella sonrisa discreta en los labios de esa persona que se encontraba ahí acompañándolo y obteniendo como "Siempre serás alguien interesante." Cumplía con la expectativa de su plática y no se cansaría, aún si había respuestas erróneas pero podía seguir de esa manera por horas o por él hasta la eternidad si fuera necesario.

Un sonido apareció, sabía en que cualquier momento despertaría y al final dijo lo siguiente, algo que al menos quería decir aunque supiera que Sakunosuke era sola imagen de su mente pero había sido agradable el tiempo que compartió con él —Gracias por estar conmigo aquí…— le permitió verlo una vez más.

No fue esperada la siguiente acción del ajeno, fue rodeado por los brazos de este, un abrazo, era cálido. Con lo siguiente lo que hizo fue corresponderle de la misma manera y seguido cerro los ojos, se sentía tan malditamente de verdad y las últimas palabras se quedarían igualmente grabadas en su mente ya que Sakunosuke Oda le agradecía por todos los actos buenos que llego a realizar después de partida y lo que sentía por su persona seguía manteniéndose tan puro… y despertó.

Lo último seguía manteniéndole en una sorpresa ya que ese hecho jamás sabría si sería real o no o tal vez producto de su pensamiento en que deseaba que fuera de esa manera pero cuando abrió los ojos lentamente y tomo asiento su corazón se había acelerado un poco. No se sentía triste, de hecho, se encontraba mucho mejor de como debería. Aquel abrazo parecía seguir presente.

Y sin más fue alistarse para presentarse a la agencia de detectives pero a cambio de ese día permaneció esa sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

Volvería a repetirlo. Jamás lo olvidara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
